Famous Last Words (SasoDei)
by Double0Dweeb
Summary: Basically my idea of Sasori and Deidara's life together in the Akatsuki, from the time Deidara joined, to the time one or both of them died. This will be a long running story. (A little more explanation in the story's beginning) Right now I'll rate it T but it my progressively turn to M, we'll see...
1. Chapter 1

Famous Last Words – A SasoDei FanFic

**So here's my first fanfic, a SasoDei fanfic. It should be a long running one. It's the story of their lives together in the Akatsuki, right from when Deidara was forced to join up until the death of the two of them. I've noticed the chapters you guys write on here are huge, so I apologise that mine may be of a poor size. However, I hope the content and number of chapters I produce will make up for it. I hope you guys enjoy, anyway~**

** The material is all mine, excluding some of the speech (mainly the introduction) which comes from the manga, Naruto, written by Masashi Kishimoto. Most of the characters also belong to him.**

**If you enjoy my writing, and have a Facebook roleplay account, add my Deidara account - Deidara LovesBángs Iwa**

**I imagine quite a few pieces in this fanfic will be inspired by my roleplays with Sasori LovésPuppéts NoDanna.**

**I'll happily roleplay with any of you~**

Introduction

"Deidara, a missing nin originally from the Village Hidden among the Stones. That's who we're after."

"You really think he'll be use to us, Itachi?"

"Leader's orders."

"So this is the Hidden Moon's famous shrine. A place which holds many works of art, treasured here for hundreds of years, un." A single visible blue eye looked up at the building ahead. "It's certainly smaller than I expected. Un. I suppose it's always about quality, not quantity."

Footsteps could be heard echoing through into the building.

"Here he comes now."

Stopping in the doorway was just the person they had been waiting for.

The newcomer looked at the three strangers before him. They each wore a black coat, patterned with red clouds. Two of the three had Village Headbands, both with slashes through them. Deidara couldn't see a headband on the other however.

"Deidara from the Village Hidden among the Stones?" The one stood to the right asked him. He wore his dark hair tied back in a short ponytail and had two distinctive lines on his face near his nose.  
"Yeah…who's asking, un?"

"We're members of the Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki?" The blonde furrowed his eyebrows. "What the hell is that? Un. Buzz off I'm trying to take in the art here!"

"Why do I have to get stuck with this kid? He's definitely got spunk but he's gonna die on us." The shortest but certainly scariest one to the left now spoke up.

The one on the far right turned his head, looking at him. "Again, Leader's orders. His abilities will be useful to us."

Deidara suddenly grew interested. "You know about me? Who are you people…?"

"You've been cooperating with insurgents in the surrounding countries, acting as a terrorist and causing damaging explosions." It was the tall, shark-like male's turn to speak. He had blue skin and what looked like a sword wrapped in bandages on his back. "What purpose are you trying to achieve, now that you've left your village?"

"Purpose? Don't have one. People hire me to blow things up, and I fulfil their requests. With me sculptures, un!"

"Sculptures?" The hunched one on the left tilted his head slightly.

Within moments, the younger male whipped out one of his clay sculptures – A spider as big as his palm. "Behold!" His eyes sparkle with enthusiasm. "This is the result of combining highly-detailed line work and two-dimensional deformations! This is true art, un! But that's just the beginning! Though they start out as models, my art lives! My art breathes, un! My art explodes!" His loud, passionate voice echoes through the shrine as the spider in his palm shifts around. "And in that short moment, it fulfils the vision of greatness that inspired me to shape it!" He held up a hand, revealing to the others in the room his unique feature – A mouth on his palm. "That explosive instant is the only point where I consider it to be true art! Because art is an explosion!"

His speech ended, leaving the room in silence for a moment. Despite him thinking it was a good sign, he was soon proved wrong.

"…Man, he's annoying…" The grumpy hunchback grumbles, causing Deidara to scowl, his passionate expression fading.

"Are you finished?" The blue-skinned shark-man asks.

"Alright…" With a sigh, the one to the right closes his eyes. "That's enough…I'll fight him."

Deidara's head perked up, leaning forward once he saw the male's eyelids lift again, his intense red and black eyes being revealed. '_What's with his eyes…?'_

"You wanna fight?"

"If I win, you must join the Akatsuki."

After a slight pause, the young blonde reached in his clay pouch. His voice grew with each word. "Don't…you ever…underestimate my art! My ninjutsu is the very essence of my creativity, un!" He reveals a centipede that he had just created, throwing the spider that was still in his right hand at his challenger who jumped back to avoid it. With a smirk, Deidara detonates the spider, destroying part of the shrine.

From the smoke caused by the explosion, his challenger appears, landing on his feet. Within an instant, the artist's centipede, now far bigger, had wrapped his opponent up. It appeared he'd won.

"That all you got?!" Deidara taunts. _'You're finished…un!'_

"You'd better take a look at yourself first."

Shock evident on his face, Deidara was stunned to find himself wrapped up in one of his own centipedes!

"That was close." The male with the large sword on his back spoke up. "Another second and you'd of gone from artist to suicide bomber."

"I told you that he'd die on us..."

"Genjutsu…!?" Deidara figured. "When did you…?"

"Right at the start." The blue man gave a grin. "The moment you looked into Itachi's sharingan, you were trapped in his illusions…"

Blinded by a sudden burst of light, Deidara squinted, daring to take a look at where it was coming from. There. In that moment. He was hit with inspiration. On the wall's of that shrine. In the eyes of his opponent. The sharingan.

_'This…is true art…'_

Instantly disgusted with himself for even thinking such a thing, the blonde's amazed look turned into one of hatred. The centipede fell to the ground and Deidara took the opportunity to cover his face with his hand, as if hiding his disgrace. _'How could someone else's power captivate me like that…That…That was pathetic! I refuse…' _Looking through the gaps between his fingers, he saw Itachi. _'I refuse to call that 'art'!'_

"You lose."

Chapter 1

"I don't assume you need to pack?" Itachi looked upon the younger male, his look calm but serious. Despite probably being wrong about it, Deidara found the look very degrading.  
"Well?" He prompts when he gives no answer.

"I don't."  
"Then let's get going. Leader will be waiting." His dark eyes flash between the two that came with him before he turns, exiting through the Village gates.

"You may want to keep an eye on this one, Itachi. He looks very unwilling." The tallest one gave a grin.  
"He won't run." He states simply without looking back. "He knows he can't."  
His words caused Deidara to grit his teeth. The more he was around this guy the more he felt the burning urge to blow him up.  
"Hurry up."  
Deidara looked back at the short one who looked like an extremely moody person. His words seemed to confirm that. After giving him a look that said 'Don't boss me about' he continued forward. It appeared that he was sandwiched between them all. Itachi and the blue-skinned male at the front, and the grumpy one at the back. Why they made him take the back confused him. He was as slow as a snail, despite his earlier remark. Maybe it was because he may hold them up. But seriously, he was so slow…so slow…he could easily make a break for it.  
Discretely, the young bomber let his hand slip into his clay pouch. It didn't have as much left in it as he had liked, but it would have to do. Just as he began withdrawing his hand, he was brought to a stop, flinching when what seemed to be and iron tail, dripping with poison, came right across in front of him. Those before him also stopped, looking back, as did Deidara. His eyes met with the culprit – Mr Grumpy.  
"You're not thinking of doing anything, are you?" His eyes narrow slightly.  
Silence seemed to fill the area until Deidara finally replied.

"Of course not. Un." He lies, a lie that the other can clearly see through.  
"Hmph. Give me that pouch of yours."  
"What?!"  
"You heard me. Now don't keep me waiting."

The tail drew closer to Deidara's hand. As much as it pained him, he removed the pouch from his waist and held it out to him. Using his tail, the other picked the pouch up and took it inside his 'Akatsuki' cloak.  
"Come on. We haven't got all day." Itachi told them and set off once more.  
Exchanging one last glance at the suspicious character that ushered him along, Deidara continued to walk.

_'I guess there's no way out of this one…'_

It took them hours to get there, but eventually they arrived at The Akatsuki Base. Well, one of many. Deidara was pretty tired by this time and he'd made the others well aware of that by complaining so much on the journey there. But, as the blonde had expected, they practically ignored every word he had said. To Deidara, the base looked pretty shoddy. It looked like a hole in the wall. The interior wasn't much to boast about either, but it was a lot larger than the young male had expected. The footsteps of the four of them echoed through the base and soon someone appeared from the shadows. Deidara looked up to where the figure stood at the top of the stairs, his mouth falling ajar slightly. _'A woman?'_ The woman he was referring to wore the same coat the others did, the one that had red clouds splashed across a black canvass. She had dark blue hair, that almost seemed purple, falling just down to her jawline and a nearly white flower in her hair too. Just below her lip he also noticed a piercing. "I'll inform Leader that you have returned." Her eyes that were previously on Itachi glanced at Deidara before she turned and went back the way she came into the shadows.

Minutes passed and not a single one of them spoke. Deidara continued to examine the three of them that had brought him here, but none of them really took anymore notice of him. Eventually, footsteps could be heard again, and just as he looked up again, the woman had returned, this time with the one he assumed was 'Leader'. The one who had ordered him to be brought here. The male was quite tall with short, spiked, ginger hair. He had far more piercings than the female, 3 either side of the bridge of his nose and many in his ears. His eyes…well…they were something else. They reminded him of Itachi's sharingan, despite their appearance being very different from his. They were a light purple colour, and it appeared as if they were split up into rings, working outwards from the pupil. A ripple effect. Like when you throw a pebble into water. "Thank you, Itachi. Kisame. You can both leave now." He spoke in a serious, cold and dull tone. Itachi left with the blue-skinned male who Deidara now knew as Kisame.

"Deidara of the Hidden Rock Village?"  
"Un?"  
"We are 'Akatsuki'. We would like you to join our organisation. I'm sure you're aware you haven't much choice on the matter."  
"Un. I figured after you got three of your members to drag me here."

"Well, it was necessary. I think you'll be a great attribute to the organisation."  
"…Thanks…"

"From here on, you will work for me. Simply call me Leader. You will work with Sasori as your partner." Leader gestures to the smaller male beside him.

Deidara's head turned so that he could once more look at the grumpy bastard who had stolen his clay. _'You gotta be kidding me…'_

"This is Konan, my own partner." He brings Deidara's attention back to the female beside him.  
"I'm sure Sasori will answer any further questions you have and you will meet the other members in time. You will be measured for your Akatsuki cloak later on by Konan." He turns away. "Welcome."

The blonde said nothing more, just watching the pair of them exit. He slowly looked back to his new partner. "Un. So that's your name then? Sasori?" In reply, his eyes focus on Deidara. "I'd prefer if you called me by Hiruko." He begins to plod away, a lost Deidara deciding to follow.

"Why Hiruko? Why not Sasori?"

He sighed loudly. "You're going to call me Sasori anyway, aren't you?"  
"I was planning to." Deidara smirks, an expression he liked wearing.

"I can just tell you're going to be hassle…"  
"Are you always this grumpy?"  
"Impatient, may be a better way to describe me."  
"Ironic for someone so slow."  
"I had to tell you to hurry up earlier. Don't forget, Brat."

_'Brat? Un. Being his partner is going to be a whole lot of fun…' _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Famous Last Words – A SasoDei FanFic

**Thank you all for greeting my first chapter of my first FanFic so kindly. I'm sorry it's been forever since I uploaded the last chapter, and that things are moving rather slow in the story, but hopefully you guys will forgive me on that note and continue to read and enjoy it.  
I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I chose the story's name over a song entitled 'Famous Last Words' by My Chemical Romance. Check it out if you're interested~  
The material is all mine, as always, excluding the characters etc. which belong to the master himself, Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter 2

"This is the room you'll be sleeping in." The large, slow mass that was Sasori showed Deidara into a large but dull room. The walls and floor had no covering, they were just stone like the rest of the base that he had seen.  
"Two beds?" Deidara raises his eyebrow when he sees a single either side of the room.  
"This is my room too. You will be sleeping in the one on the left. My old partner's bed." Sasori grumbled his reply and made his way to the right side of the room. "If you don't stick to the left side of the room, I _will_ mark out the halfway point."  
"You gotta be joking…"  
"Does it sound like I am?"

With a sigh the blonde walked to the left side, checking out what he had there. A single bed, with what appeared to be a thin sheet to cover him, a new-looking pillow, a large wardrobe, a desk and a chair. There was also a mirror near the wardrobe. _'It's pretty bland but at least I get what's necessary…'_ When he sat down the mattress barely even depressed. It felt pretty hard actually. He just knew he'd have an uncomfortable sleep. Looking across the room, he noticed that Sasori was just stood there, not doing anything. There was an odd, quiet clicking noise only just audible. He looked even creepier just stood there, not blinking. "Do you even fit in that bed?" Deidara asked, deciding not to ask about the clicking. At least not yet.  
"Why do you ask?" Even then his head didn't turn. He seemed completely frozen. The clicking continued.  
"Because your massive. You look more of a…kennel type of person." The young male smirked.  
"Does that amuse you? Making fun of others?"  
"Generally it does, yeah. Un."  
"And you don't think there's anything to make fun of when it comes to you?"  
"People like to make fun of my hair but that's it. Why would I care anyway?" He rolled his eyes.  
"You may begin to care when more people start making fun of you for more things."

"…Un. Are you assuming that'll happen?"  
"I know it'll happen."  
Deidara's smirk had long since faded now. "What a pointless topic. Un." He laid back on the creaky bed, looking at the unattractive ceiling. He still found it more attractive than Sasori's face. And his attitude.

"…So why did they ask _you_ to join the Akatsuki?" Deidara asked, hoping this topic would be more interesting.  
Sasori sighs "So many questions."  
"Leader said you'd answer any further questions, remember?"  
"That he did…" Again, he grumbles. "Well I wasn't asked to join. I joined out of my own free will."

"Your own free will? Un. Why would you do that?"  
"I needed something to do with my life, so why not? I am, after all, eternal."  
Slowly the blonde's blue eyes narrow, his head turning on its side so he could look at Sasori. "Eternal…? You're…immortal, then?"  
"You could say that."

'_He says he's eternal. Immortal. Can I really believe that? It sounds like bullshit. Un…Even if it is true, I can't see why anyone would ever want to live forever. How…pointless. Like most of the crap he's been spouting.'_

"Sasori. Deidara." Both heads turn to see Konan walk through the door. "Are you coming to eat?" Deidara jumped up, starving after their long travel. Sasori however didn't react so eagerly. "I'll get something later thanks." Konan nodded at the answer he gave and left, the door remaining open for Deidara who after giving Sasori a glance, continued after her, shutting the door on his way out. As they headed down the corridor in the direction from which they came previously, Deidara began to smell the food awaiting them. They left back down the large, slightly curved staircase and headed to their right down another corridor. They reached a room at the end which he assumed was the kitchen. Again, this room had the essentials, but it was still boring. There was a large table in the middle with nine chairs around it, four either side and then one at the head that was facing you when you entered. The light in the room was all provided by candlesticks along the walls, which he noticed was the only light resource in the rest of the base too. Sat at the table when he entered was Itachi and Kisame, whom he'd met before, and another member who he had not yet met. This member too was male, and a scary-looking male at that. _'Still not as scary as my partner. Un.' _Deidara thought as he stood awkwardly in the kitchen entrance. The other member was well covered up, only really his eyes visible. They alone were enough to scare you, though. His irises were entirely green, and the sclera around it was of a reddish shade. He had no pupils either by the looks of it.  
"The fresh meat is here." Kisame grins at Deidara from right side of the table, his seat being third from the head. Itachi took the seat beside him, second from the head.

"This is him, hmm?" The member who's name he was yet to learn raised an eyebrow at the blonde when he looked over. "He really is young. Are you sure Leader has made the right choice here? He could be a liability..."

"Please, have more faith in him." Konan says calmly from behind where she is plating up the food at the counter.

"…How old are you, then?"  
"F…Fourteen…"  
"Fourteen?"  
"Hah! Even younger than Sasori when he joined!" Kisame chuckles and then looks to Itachi. "Weren't you that age when you joined Itachi?" He got no reply.

'_Brilliant.'_

Konan brought the plates to the table, putting one in front of each member sat there. Then, she placed one two seats down from the member Deidara had just met before taking a seat beside Itachi, first seat from the head. "You can sit there for now Deidara." The young woman nods in the direction of the seat she'd just placed food before. After eyeing the others cautiously, Deidara seated himself and began to eat the food that had been prepared, as did the others sat at the table. "Oh, this is Kakuzu, by the way." Konan's magnificent amber eyes flicker between Deidara and the man with no pupils, who proceeded to share a look with the blonde. Still finding Kakuzu's eyes creepy, or, well, his whole being creepy, Deidara didn't hold the look for long.

"You should be getting a teammate soon too, is that right, Kakuzu?" Itachi broke the minutes silence at the table.  
"Apparently Leader has had his eye on someone to be my partner for a while."  
"Maybe it will be another young one. He seems to enjoy pairing the young with the old." Kisame smirks as he eats.  
"I hope not…"

Silence filled the room again, but everyone could tell Deidara was begging to speak out. There was something he really wanted to ask, which intrigued the other members. Eventually, Deidara did speak, not realising the others knew about him wanting to.  
"How old is Sasori?"

Even after the intense wait, Deidara's question just brought on more silence. That is, until there was an uproar of laughter from Kisame and a quiet chuckle from Konan. The others too seemed to have a glint of amusement in their eyes. His eyes darted between them, showing he was confused.

"Why not ask him yourself?" Kisame grinned, laughter still hissing through the gaps in his teeth.

For the rest of the time they ate, Deidara allowed the silence to remain. He thought about what Kisame had said, and the laughter he'd caused him. _'I'd rather not ask him personally, un. He looks ancient, and by the amusement I caused, I think that confirms it…' _

Konan began clearing away their plates, the sound of eating ceasing. Itachi stood up and left down the hallway, not hanging about to say farewell. Kisame stretched his arms up and relaxed in his chair, folding the arms behind his head. Slowly standing up, Deidara took his own plate to the sink, leaving it on the side. Konan smiled to him ever so slightly, nodding as a signal to say she would wash up. Looking back to the candlelit hallway, he wondered if returning to his room was such a good idea.

"Has Sasori shown you around yet?" The female beside him asked, grabbing his attention again.

"Un, no, not yet. He doesn't seem to be jumping at the chance to do so either." He folded his arms.  
"Well even so, you'd better ask him. Leader will want you to know your way around sooner rather than later. Tell him Konan asked him to." She turned her line of sight back to the sink as she scrubbed Deidara's own dish.  
With a sigh, the blonde exited back down the hallway, not exactly looking forward to meeting with the beast again. Travelling back up the wide staircase, Deidara soon arrived back at their room. The moment he quietly opened the door he was greeted with a grumble. Another click like the ones before occurred and the large being turned around, its disapproving eyes staring him down, making him feel useless. "Un." Deidara shifted his eyes. His pride wouldn't be shot down by someone like him. In fact, it wouldn't ever falter for anyone.

"Konan says you have to show me around now."  
"Oh did she?"

"Yeah. So get a move on would ya?"  
A dark string of quiet laughs were emitted from the other's throat.  
"_You're_ telling _me_ to get a move on?" He continued to chuckle as he shuffled towards the door. "Well do excuse me."  
Deidara made sure to stand out of the way when Sasori shuffled passed. His blue eyes watched him carefully, still very untrusting of his partner. With good reason, too. Once he was out of the doorway and into the stone corridor, Deidara closed the bedroom door. "This way." Sasori grumbled in a seemingly less angry tone and he proceeded down the corridor to the right. Following behind, Deidara said nothing, simply examining the architecture around him. It wasn't much to behold, but at least the place wasn't damp or putrid in smell. He had to give them some credit, anyway. They'd clearly had to spend some time creating the place out of just a mountainside.  
"All along here are the bedrooms, excluding Konan and Leader's."  
"Oh yeah? Un, where is their bedroom then?"  
"A floor up, although it can't be reached by this corridor."  
"Un? Then how can it be reached?"  
"Why're you so interested? And for the love of…will you stop with that dumb speech impediment of yours?!"  
"Why won't you answer? And I don't have a speech impediment, ok?! Un!"  
Sasori turned around, bringing Deidara to an abrupt stop. The sharp tail of the other hung in the air, its purple tinge of poison detectable. "You're getting on my last nerve, brat." There was a silence that hung over them, a tense one. Deidara thought Sasori was going to attack any second, not daring to blink. _'Does…Sasori ever blink?'_ He asked himself, his mind fluttering off topic momentarily. Dei was surprised to see his partner simply turn around and advance, his tail disappearing back under the cloak. Sasori didn't say another word till the blonde took a step to follow him.  
"On the left here is Kakuzu's room." Kakuzu. A name Deidara knew.  
Sasori was talking in the tone from before, the less angry one. Deidara could still sense annoyance, but he was answering his questions in quite a calm manner. They travelled a little further till 3 doors appeared, the corridor ending. There was one right before them, and one to the left and right. "Left, bathroom. Right, supplies closet. Bigger than it sounds. And through that door before us is...well, you'll find out tomorrow." The male explained and turned. Assuming he wanted to get passed, Deidara moved aside and Sasori headed back down the corridor as expected. Following him down, he brought himself to ask yet another question.

"Why can't you tell me now?"  
"Well this way it'll be a surprise. Teenagers like surprises, don't they?" He spoke like he was uninterested so Deidara didn't bother with a reply.

They passed their own bedroom and reached two rooms after that, closer to the end of the corridor. "On our left, Kisame and Itachi's room, on our right, Zetsu's room." They passed both doors, Deidara mentally noting to deface the room belonging to Itachi in some way or other. Reaching the staircase, the blonde half expected Sasori to fall down them with such a build, but that proved not to be the case. Both of them got down the stairs without trouble, and continued to look at the remaining rooms. Sasori steered Deidara away from the hallway that led to the kitchen, and instead took him down a corridor nearly directly behind the staircase. "Down here is supposedly our most important room. But first, we have another bathroom on the right here. We need more seeing as there's this many of us. And further down here…" He pauses until they reach the second door, this time on the left "Is the living room, if you will." Sighing loudly he shuffles a little further along till they reach the final door where muffled voices could be heard inside. "This is Leader's office where we receive all our missions. Konan will tell you whenever you need to go there." Sasori turned himself back around, looking at the younger member before him.  
"Those are all the rooms you need to know about."  
"So there are more in other words?"  
"The questions end here, Brat." He starts to waddle back down the hallway.  
"But you gotta answer my questions, remember?" He follows him till the tail appears yet again near his face, bringing him to a stop just in time. '_Third time…That was a close call…Un. Asshole.'_  
"…Just get to our room, alright? It's late. You should sleep."  
"…And you feel like you should be the one to tell me my 'bed time'? Un." Raising an eyebrow he takes two steps back so he feels less intimidated by the sharp, poisoned point before him.  
"Oh Deidara, just who I need." A feminine voice spoke and Sasori's tail shrunk back into his cloak yet again just before Deidara turned around. Konan walked towards them from the office which seemingly she'd just left.  
"You need me?"  
"Mhmm. We need to do measurements for your Akatsuki coat." The young woman explains.  
"Ugh…alright."

Deidara was escorted back to his bedroom by Konan, knowing that Sasori had followed them. Once inside the female shut the door behind them all and got out a flexible tape measure and a notepad with a pen hooked in its binder. "Mind writing down the measurements for me, Sasori?" Konan asked, receiving a much politer reply than what would've been given to Deidara. The notepad was tossed over and it seemed to slide right under the large male's cloak. Konan turned to Deidara and smiled ever so slightly. "Right, please take off your robe, shirt and pants." The fourteen year old's face completely froze. "…Excuse me?" His eyebrows raised and he looked at her like he thought she was kidding. Konan's face went blank again "Just do it." The woman sighs. Deidara's blue eyes flickered to Sasori for a second. He could swear he was snickering. And his eyes…ugh. He was staring for sure. "Fucking paedophile." The young Iwagakure shinobi grumbled quietly as he slipped his loose green robe off, placing it on his bed at the side of them. "I don't see the point in this, un. Can't you just measure me with my clothes on?!" He was reluctant to take any more off but Konan insisted he had to. "Our clothing has to be made to fit perfectly. We can't afford any mishaps in this organisation, especially over something so minor as clothing. Now come on. Stop acting like a child." With that degrading blow, Deidara sighed as well and kicked his sandals off, undressing down to his boxer shorts. By this point, the usually confident Deidara was blushing, his eyes down. He tried to ignore the eyes that were watching intently from the side lines.

After Konan had taken a number of measurements, Deidara was allowed to put his clothes back on. Sasori handed Konan back the notepad just as Deidara slipped his shirt back on. "Thank you." She waved to them and exited, closing the door behind her. A silence filled the room again and Deidara brought his attention back to Sasori, staring at him. "What?" Sasori asked almost instantly even though his line of sight was aimed at the door. "…Nothing, un." Deidara sat on his bed, hearing it creak again. He'd decided to keep his sandals and robe off because he assumed he'd be sleeping soon. In what, he had no idea. The only thing he thought he'd be sleeping in right now would be his everyday clothes. Sasori had moved himself over to the side again and clicking restarted. After a moment longer of simple watching Deidara pulled back the bed sheet and got himself in bed. He settled down, facing the wall after covering himself back up with the sheet. There was no way he was getting to sleep tonight. The clicking would certainly keep him awake, but there was no point in telling Sasori to stop it anyway. Even if it did stop, he'd be kept awake.

'_By fear? Un…I'm not sure I know fear…'_


End file.
